monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Bows
Bows are a very flexible ranged weapon, useful in group hunts as well as soloing. They possess the range to break off various parts on a monster otherwise unreachable to the melee hunter and, with charged attacks, the power to exploit any weakpoint the monster might have. Coatings, especially the Power Coating, is critical to the success of a bow-user. Like bowguns, distance also plays an important role on the damage caused to a monster. The Controls Controls are stated from the bow being in ready position, unless stated otherwise. Δ (bow not in ready position): Ready bow Δ: Fire arrow Δ (hold): Charge shot O: Horizontal melee attack O + O: Horizontal melee attack (2 times, swing left and right) Δ + O: Use selected coating X: (While standing still) Hop backwards X + (any direction but back): Roll in selected direction □ (Square): Put away bow R + (analog stick): Move around with arrow trajectory guide on. R + D-Pad: Aim the trajectory guide without moving yourself. R + Δ: Shoot arrow while aiming R + Δ (hold): Charge shot while aiming The Basics Using the bow is very intuitive but beginning hunters may get discouraged because they do not understand the damage mechanics or how to keep that optimum distance. Below are a few points to remember. * Stay a few "hops" away from the enemy, the magic number of hops to do maximum damage is 3 or 4. * Try to memorize each monster and what they are capable of, then find the "safe point", the place you will not get hit and can still do the most damage. * The "roll" (X) button is your best friend, shoot that arrow and roll out of the way. * Running too slow for you? Rolling is faster when your bow is drawn. * Think about it, charging a bow then running to a monster or running to the monster and charging your bow. Both has its pros and cons. * Coatings are good, shooting a wyvern with 5 or more poison arrows will likely poison them! * Stand on cliffs and ledges when fighting certain monsters, Monoblos and Diablos like to get stuck in them! * Stand behind rock pillars, those clumsy wyverns will never get close enough to hit you. * Remember what charge shot does what (ie Lv1-Sctr, Lv2-Rapd...) * Know your enemy! Shooting the right place can mean the difference between winning or losing. * Don't forget the melee attack, it is pretty strong! It can even cut tails! * To reach Level 4 Charge, you'll need the Loading skill, not Load Up or Load. Types of Shots Scatter Shots: Shoots a horizontal wave of arrows, strongest in the middle and weakest at the ends. *SctrLv1 = Shoots 3 arrows. *SctrLv2 = Shoots 3 arrows. (A bit stronger) *SctrLv3 = Shoots 5 arrows. *SctrLv4 = Shoots 5 arrows. (A bit stronger) Rapid Shots = Shoots a vertical stack of arrows strongest at the top and weakest at the bottom. *RapdLv1 = Shoots 1 arrow. *RapdLv2 = Shoots 2 arrows. *RapdLv3 = Shoots 3 arrows. *RapdLv4 = Shoots 4 arrows. Pierce Shots = Shoots a piercing arrow that hits a target multiple times. Good against large targets and to hit hidden weak points. Actual arrow flight range increased slightly. *PrceLv1 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 3 times. *PrceLv2 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 4 times. *PrceLv3 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 5 times. *PrceLv4 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 6 times. Importance of Charge Charging your bow is a sticky thing here are some things to note: *Charge Level 1 will inflict 40% of your bow's Attack Power. *Charge Level 2 will not modify your Attack Power. *Charge Level 3 will multiply your Attack Power by 1.5. *Charge Level 4 will also multiply your Attack Power by 1.5. *Shooting from a different charge may cause a different attack. Just like elemental damage is good against certain monsters, so too do Scatter/Rapid/Pierce shots have specialized functions. *'Pierce shots' are good against large monsters or monster with an internal weakness. (Gravios and Shen Gao Ren) *'Rapid shots' are good against monster with a single exposed weakness as well as concentrating damage on a breakable part. (Khezu and Gypceros) *'Scatter shots' are good at close range and usually against smaller monsters and groups of monsters. ('dromes and 'prey) It is important for one to take note of this when planning before a quest. Using the correct shot is crucial and could mean the difference between getting stunned by a Gypceros' flash or shooting off the source right from the start. = Bosses = Most of the bosses in the game have different moves and a variety of attacks. They each do different amount of damage, based on your buffs and armor, and the monster's attack damage. Kut-Ku Recommended Weapon: Blango Fur Bow (then the Daimyo bow later) (In area 4 of snowy mountains, there are stalagmite ice that you can find ice crystals. There are also 2 mining spots there.) The best bow to use to kill a Kut-Ku is Blango Fur Bow (in the beginning). Circle Kut-Ku, and never stay directly in front of it, not even far away. Kut-Ku's charge attack is devastating to gunner armor. Try to go for his head to break his ears. When he is sleeping, it is much easier just to capture him, and if his ears are broken when you capture it, you will get Kut-Ku Ears, used to make Kut-Ku armor. The bow, Kut-Ku Stave, is exceptional at slaying bosses weak to fire. Blue Kut-Ku Same advice as the pink one. The only thing is that this one gets really aggressive, and I think it is a little longer to kill as the pink one takes me like 10 min. The blue Kut-Ku takes me about 25-30 min. Just be more cautious with the Blue one. It shoots a lot more fire balls. Yian Garuga You'll want to use the daimyo's war bow 2 by this time you should be able to upgrade it. You want to Stock up on potions and mega potions. Bring you usual supplies sonic bombs, flash bombs, bombs, and traps. There is a neat trick to facing the garuga. in the area where you are near the beach (Area 3) where you can get up on a ledge (Way to Area 8) you position yourself to where you will end up in the other area if you get shot with a fire ball when you are shooting arrows and garuga hits you. If you position yourself in the perfect spot it is possible that he will not be able to hit you at all. regardless of this tip if you cannot figure it out. You can do it the old fashion way. Use you sonic bombs to aggravate him for a few seconds get shots in. Use your flash bombs for a little longer attack time. Poison, shock trap, pitfall, and use bombs after you put him to sleep with coatings. Use bomb to wake him up for the most damage. Make sure all your bombs are Bomb+'s it makes a difference. Congalala Recommended Weapon: Kut-Ku Stave (The main way to get this bow is to kill/capture kut-ku 2-4 times.) Use Kut-Ku Stave to kill Congalala. I personally do not like killing Congalala, because those pesky smaller monsters can immobilize you when you are aiming for Congalala (i.e Vespoid paralyzer). This means a charge attack from the Pink gorilla or a devastating body slam. Attack him from the side and back only, and when he does his flail attack then falls, attack his head. When he is in rage mode, avoid being in front as he moves very fast with its charge attack. It took me a while to kill it, but don’t be discouraged. Again, when it sleeps, it is best to set a trap right next to it and capture it. Khezu Recommended Weapon: Kut-Ku Stave or later on Prominence Bow I only have tips on "Shadow in the Snow". If it is your first time fighting Khezu, then he is in area 3. The BEST thing to do is jump down to the log, and go to the highest place on the log. He can reach you, (with lightning jump) and the only thing to worry about is the vespoids. Just aim down and attack like crazy. Don’t forget to mark him. Khezu flies very strangely. Once, Khezu went from six, then flew to 3 (but didn’t land) then to area 7. Drove me crazy. In area six, it is an option to climb up on the ledge, but his lightning hop will get you. Be careful of his scream, as he will do that, then lightning jump to you, then use his lightning shield. Drives me crazy. Khezu is a little harder than Kut-Ku. Theres a little trick in fighting Khezu, 1st off if you have a Prominence Bow or a Kut Ku stave or any fire elemented bows you can take him down no problem. just bring the usuals coatings,traps,bombs,charms(if you have) if its your 1st time fighting him like above he'll be in area 3,the best way of fighting a Khezu in area 3 or any other area for that matter is the hit and run technique. its the best option for those who are still begginers,if u are using Prominence Bow then good for you,use its Pierce Shot to knock that Khezu then roll away. continue this technique untill he dies. Daimyo Hermitaur Recommended Weapon: Sonic Bow I (do the "Attack of the Giant Bugs" to get most materials and use Trenya's Boat. Send the boat with 200-300 points to desert. I think 300 points will get you 2 killer beetles.) also Dragon Bow Halo. I suggest always being in front of it. HE will chase you and does this claw push attack, which will cause a small opening. Hit it, charge the bow, and run until he does that claw push. An attack from the side will cause him to side-walk and swipe you, which isn’t hard to dodge, but will probably get you sometimes. If you are behind it, his monoblos shell is kind of strong, and the hermitaur will charge you backwards, no matter what distance you stand. When he digs, you do not need to put away weapon and run, just go away from where he dug. When it starts to rumble, roll, then charge bow and attack. His water jet attack is easy to see and spot (until he is in rage mode). A good idea is to just run out of the way and attack until he stops. He is probably the easiest boss to handle. Hermitaur Armor is very good noob armor, and is easy to get. It is about 3k per piece though, so around 15k+ for all of it. Plesioth Recommended Weapon: Sonic Bow I (do the "Attack of the Giant Bugs" to get most materials and use Trenya's Boat. Send the boat with 200-300 points to desert. I think 300 points will get you killer beetles.) also Dragon Bow Halo, Kut-Ku Stave II, Prominence Bow I/II Plesioth is super easy. I mean, this guy has no tricks up his sleeves. All one really needs to do is stand on the right side of it, if one is facing it. Plesioth has several attacks. Hip check, water spray, and a ground slide. He also has a vertical and horizontal My ASCII isn’t very good, but I hope my readers get the idea. RIGHT SIDE! Left siders or those too close to him will be owned by its hip check. Oh and don’t get too close. Its tail swipe is powerful and will get you. The Ground Slide does VERY little damage, so don’t worry about it. Don't stand directly in front of it because the water jet is really nasty. You can tell if it is doing it when it jerks its head back, then whips it back down, shooting water out. It has a pretty long range too, but the Plesioth will be very vulnerable during that attack (which luckily is its main attack.) Grab some sonic bombs, and throw it at him between attacks. They also only work when he is in the water. The only place it travels is between the cold cave and area 7 in the desert, and 3-4 in the jungle. Don’t be too far away from it, because it will just go back into the water. The only thing tricky about Plesioth is that it either has a lot of health, or spends too much time in the water. Sonic Bombs remedy the water issue. You can shoot at in when it’s in the water if you have good aim. Rathalos and Rathian To me, these wyverns are both the same. So I will elaborate on both of them. BRING FLASH BOMBS. (Flash bug + Bomb Material (Stone + Sap Plant = Bomb Material)) I HATE finding 20 flash bugs and making 20 bomb materials, but if you have the money or patience, be my guest. 10 flash bombs, then 10 flash bugs and bomb material to make more. Flash bomb it, attack it. Rinse and repeat. Be careful of RATHALOS's fire ball, because it flies straight and doesn’t hit the ground. It is deadly accurate. Rathalos sometimes flies in the air and hovers to shoot a devastating fireball downwards. As long are you are in its shadow, go ahead, take a sip of that potion or eat a snack. Heck, even set a trap down. Rathian however shoots 3 fireballs. Rathian also does a back flip poison attack which hurts, and may be outright lethal in gunner armor. You can tell when it does this when it takes two steps backwards. Rathian has just a little more health. Just stay away from it and shoot. (Forc Rathalos bring a Daiymo Warbow for rathian bring a sonic bow) Blangonga The weapon I used: Kut-Ku Stave II Prominence Bow I'll tell you the truth, I died the first time I fought it. First boss monster to do this to me, and I'm sure its not the last. All i can really say is strafe and shoot. Be careful of its scream, and dont stand aiming when it lifts the ice to drop on you. Its ice spray shouldnt really get you, you should be farther than that away from it if it can touch you like that. Standing on the ledges in area 6 and the higher part of the log in area three helps, just dodge roll the ice boulder attack. Basarios Recommended Weapon: DAIMYO"S WARBOW by this point you should have the materials to upgrade your warbow to lvl 2 You should first work on getting a full set of cephalos gunner armor. This will help you avoid the cost of hot drinks. It will always be in area 7 (is it area 7. Kill the Apceros, then paintball this 3 mounded rock thing in the middle of the area. Basarios will jump out (It's rock formation looks like three peaks). Just aim for the belly area (the back part of the belly is fine also, the pierce will go right through it). You should be able to break his chest. When it looks around, its going to charge. Roll, Aim, Shoot. When he moves to other areas where there are exploding rocks make sure you use those to your advantage and steer him straight in to their path. Shogun Ceantaur One tip, use the Blango Bow or the Sonic Bow, its not weak to fire. It jumps on the ceiling and shoots water. Same tips as Daimyo Hermitaur. Kushala Daora recommended weapon (sonic bow 2) (this guide is designed for the elder quest) Kushala is the first elder dragon you meet but is by no means the weakest. Make sure you bring 5 flash bombs and materials to make more. you should also bring power coatings and all your healing items. At the start take all the useful supply items and MAKE SURE YOU BRING POISON KNIVES! Kushala isn't hard to find so don't worry too much about paintballing him. The wind barrier is really annoying so i advise poisoning him with the knives at the first oppurtunity. Aplly power coatings and hammer his head until he rears and falls over. His wind barrier may regenerate after a while but once you break his horns it'll be gone for good. If kushala enters fury mode and starts flying then flash bomb it save your bombs for this because his air attacks are a pain to dodge. His attacks from ground level are easy to dodge since they are all quite narrow you can just roll sideways. you'll have to do the quest 3 times at most to kill him but the armour is definately worth it.(see armours) Tigrex Recommended Weapon: sonic bow2(if it's your first time), dragon bow halo(if you have it) The key to slaying/capturing this monster is to know it's movement pattern. This monster moves incredibly fast compared to others, so the better you can anticipate it's actions, the easier it is to defeat it. For starting off this quest, bring your usual supply of potions/rations. The only must haves are power coatings, paralysis coatings and a couple Large Barrel Bomb+. If you armor doesn't have auto-tracker on it, then obviously paintballs as well. When you first encounter the Tigrex paint it before you start engaging it in combat. Once it starts attacking, it will be difficult to paint it without getting hit. Everytime it moves to a different area paint it again, this monster is constantly on the move, once the paint wears off, it can difficult to relocate. For combating this monster, equip the paralysis coatings first. After firing approximately 15 of the coatings, the Tigrex will become paralyzed. Lay two of the large barrel bomb+ by its face, and blow them up. You will have to do this quickly, because by the time you lay the bombs and turn to fire, the effect will wear off. You have very little room for error here. Using a boomerang may be easier if u can't get it in time. if you have any spare paintballs that you don't believe your going to need these will also blow up the large barrel bombs. The rest of the time for combat is spent running and bowing it using the power coatings. Eventually the Tigrex will start to limp and flee to rest. Follow it and capture it once asleep. Note: Do not engage this monster when it is in rage mode. You can tell because it will leap back, roar and the veins in it's front claws will pulsate red. When this happens, put away your weapon and keep dodging until it wears off. The only time it is recommended to attack this monster is it "poses" and growls, you should be able to sneak a couple hits. Otherwise it is best to simply let it run about. Never ever stand in front of it. Gravios Recommended Weapon: Daimyo's Warbow, Blango Fur Bow III This thing is just a badass version of Basarios, with more health. It can shoot its "fire ball", into a fire blast, that goes straight parallel to the ground. Observe its motions when it does it, it will help you. It looks up, then swings its head down and shoots a fire beam. Same tips as Basarios from here, only its a lot harder. Really useful skill: HighGrade Earplug, the Gravios will pretty much never hit you with its blast (you won't just stand still for it to shoot its fireblast, after its scream). A good strategy for fighting black gravios is to take advantage of its love to use its 'grav blast'. Basically, when it goes to blast you, move to one side and charge shot it, then wait for it to relock on you and move to the other side and charge shot. A tip for when he goes rage mode is to try to stay close, its always better to get hit by his head when he blasts then to get hit by the blast itself. When he screams he likes to blast you when your covering your ears, then blast you agian when your getting up. I had Tiger Arrow (awsome bow if you can work around to bad affinity) and it took me about 30-40 mins to kill him. (Truerurouni) = Weapons = The first ever bow you should EVER get is Blango Fur Bow I. This bow will allow you to kill Kut-Ku tremendously fast, which in return will get you enough materials for Kut-Ku Stave I. Kut-Ku Stave I should be your #1 beginners bow, as most things are weak to fire. I.E. Blangos, Vespoids, Bulldrome, Giadrome, Congalala. Use the stave to kill Congalala fast. Next Fire bow should be Prominence Bow I. After this bow is the Sonic Bow. The thunder bow is used for dispatching Hermitaur and Plesioth, which also has a cool effect. Really good on Hermitaur. Once you get enough materials, get Dragon Bow Halo Daimyo's Warbow. SUPER good on Basarios. Basarios is a push-over with this weapon. Use it, it is also pretty good plainly. Dragon: Akantor Bow or Glorious Victory. Dragon Bow Earth/Mountain are also very good bows. = Armors = Beginning Armor A good set of beginning armor would be Hunter Armor. It will be easy to find the monsters (auto detect) and just provides some good defense on smaller monsters. I would recomend this only for one boss, which is Kut-Ku. After you slay Kut-Ku (for about 5-7 times) Kut-Ku armor would be fantastic. It provides a good electirc defense against Khezu later on. After you kill Khezu, go and murder some Daimyo Hermitaur. I'll tell you, even though it doesnt seem all that good, it has the same defense as Basarios Armor does, so it is in your best interest to get this armor. Has very good defense. It is also okay with fighting Blagonga. After you kill Blangonga, go kill some Basarios. You might be wondering why should I kill it when Hermitaur Armor is the exact same thing? Well, its not. Basarios Armor has NO negative elemental defense what so ever, as Hermitaur as terrible fire and lighting defense. Basarios also has sleep negation, and Terrain Damage Reduction(Same as Kusha armor). (still good raw def. though) If you are just too lazy to kill this thing, just go make some Ceantaur Armor. You might or might not have a tough time killing this thing with Hermitaur armor. O.k. So you are now on Tigrex. Armor with Auto-Tracker is a must here. Always, ALWAYS stay to HIS right. (Your left) I'm pretty sure you have to kill him at least 5 times if you're lucky to get his full set. I have his full set, and it was kind of hard killing it with a bow. Kushala Daora armour is an absolute must have against Teostra and Lunastra. It reduces damage from the Fire Aura, allowing you to be closer for longer. Do the elder quest a few times until you have chest, helmet, legs, gauntlets, and coat if you have an Elder Dragon Blood, add one antidote jewel to counteract negative poison effects and you're set for pretty much every monster except Khezu and Rajang.(added by opaque project)